Trampled Underfoot
by Kartwright
Summary: A few weeks after the game,a party is organized to welcome home Zidane, but it just may be crashed by an unlikely person...C'mon Review! I WELCOME FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, I don't own anything in here

Disclaimer 2: I am not responsible fot people dying from the crappiness of my story.

This probly be funny to anyone but me..plus this chapter aint funny anyway, just settin it up

Had the last few weeks really happened? So much was _still _happening, but the anticipation of the days ahead was the real concern of those on the balcony. In two days the biggest celebration imaginable would begin; partly a welcome home partly a good old fashioned concert. But two days can be a long time to wait.

There was only on chair on the balcony, overlooking the edge, and it was occupied by Garnet of Alexandria. Sitting on the floor next to her, with folded legs, was the guest of honor for the party later in the week, Zidane.

"I cant see what going on," he complained from the floor.

"You've got two legs, im not going to spell it out for you," The girl in the chair replied. "Stand up if you wanna see."

"But I'm Tired!" He chirped coyly.

She only sighed

"I walk half way around the world to get back here and I cant even get a seat? Man!" Zidane complained, only joking but still disappointed. "How am I supposed to here these bands audition on the floor?"

"Do you hear out of your eyes," Garnet shot back, trying to keep her attention on the band that played in the court yard.

He moaned, but also smiled. " Still, I thought this party was for me, to celibrate my _glorious return! _Its gonna be hard for me to pick a band if I cant see 'em"

Garnet smirked, and replied " No, it wont. Because we are getting this one," pointing to the group that had just finished playing. "Let them know that we want them here in two days," she said to the attendant that stood idly behind the chair.

" Now that we have band, why don't we figure out some other details," she said, turning her head down towards where he sat, but he was gone.

"Looking for me!" He shouted as he flipped from behind the chair onto her lap. He was only met with a glance that was meant to tell him to stop annoying her, but also carried a sense of amusement.

While life for the weary companions had been relaxing for the last few weeks, outside of the city, in a small village, a dust cloud had kicked up, spinning in a circular form. A few farmers and their Chocobo watched it intently, if only to get a break from their monotonous lives.

Without warning, a bolt of electricity shot through the blowing dust, followed by another. The farmers watched, very startled. Intense crackling followed as electric bolts form in the place of the dust cloud. An intense light flashed and gave way to circular ball of energy. When it disappeared, a man was crouched over, perfectly still.

There farmers didn't move at all. They just watched as they man rose to his feet, wearing nothing, and looked to the right and to the left before walking toward them. Without giving so much as a glance he walked past several farmers then came to a stop in front of one.

Terrified, the farmer squeeked " C..Can… I..h….help ..you,"

Staring blankly, the man replied , " I need you clothes, you boots, and your Chocobo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, if you go to hell for writing crap I better stock up on sun block.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Okay! Yes, that was a Terminator ( also not my property) in the last chapter. And yes this is chapter two of my fabulous story. And yes, I am on drugs when I write these things, Hahahah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we have to go to this meeting," Zidane whined as he and Garnet through the halls of Alexandria Castle.

"_We _don't have to go to this meeting," the princess answered, " _I _am the one that must go, you just wanted to tag along, and I tried to tell you not to come because you would just get bored and end up complaining about being here just like you are now and drive me…"

"OKAY! OKAY!", he interrupted , "I get the point…I not loved." He followed suite by putting on his sad face.

Garnet covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hide her smirk.

Zidane returned the expression, " Just what would you do without me?" he asked playfully.

She kept walking , then replied, barely above a whisper, "What would _you_ do without _me_?"

Not willing to admit his dependence on another person at the moment, Zidann changed the subject. "So why is it again that Cid isn't gonna be at this meeting?"

"He gave up the thrown, he is no longer the Regent. He said he wanted to enjoy himself in his old age, so he gave up his post as Regent."

"To who did you say again?" Zidane inquired

"A man named George. King George is his official title, he did not like the sound of Regent George" she answered, " He will be attenting this meeting between the three great kingdoms. In fact, he is going to be the speaker."

"Cool," was the only word that he thought to answer with.

As they stepped into the auditorium and took their seats, the presentation was just getting under way. The two sat in the front row, which was of coarse reserved for them. Almost immediately a man in a suit approached the podium that stood only a few meters from the pair.

"So this must be Georgie Boy," Zidane said in a tone that suggested he had something to poke fun at. " That face of his makes him look a bit like a monkey." He awaited the laughter of his companion

"At least he doesn't have a tail," she replied quickly

"That why I like you, because you're a challenge!" he whispered back.

"Just five minutes of silence Zidane," she pleaded , " at least till this speech is over."

"Alright," he said, smiling, " but it better be a good speech."

"I hope you leave here and walk out and say, 'What did he say?'"

"I cut the taxes on everybody. I didn't cut them. The Congress cut them. I asked them to cut them.

King George began." As you know by now, I'm George, and maybe you think im not ready for the job, maybe because I'm not smart enough. There is book smart and the kind of smart that help do calculus . But smart is also instinct and judgment and common sense. Smart Comes in all kinds of ways."

For the next half hour, Zidane was in and out of sleep as he waited for the speech to end, only picking up the occasional sentence for King George.

" I think that anybody who doesn't think I'm smart enough to handle the job is underestimating

"Its clearly a budget, its got a lot of numbers in it."

"I know that the Human being and fish can coexist together peacefully."

"Reading is the basics of all learning"

"They misunderestimated me."

"You teach a child to read, and he or her will be able to pass a literacy test.''

"I'm sure you can imagine what an unimaginable honor it is to be here."

Zidane regained his senses just as the new King stepped of the stage

"Its it over?" Zidane asked hopefully

"Not by a long shot," the princess answered

Zidane hung his head wearily, " There's got to be a way outta here."

At that moment the door in the back of the room exploded into a thousand pieces. The dignitaries and other guests in the sands almost immediately cowered behind their desks, awaiting whatever monset had just forced its way into the room.

As the smoke cleared, Garnet and Zidane were the only ones still eying the ruined door to witness a man in a leather jacked and black pants step through the doors. He wore dark glasses and carried some kind of weapon in his hand that the couple did not recognize.

Without hesitation the man approached them, and because Zidane did not have a weapon her pushed Garnet behind him, the big man barley took notice of his presence until he pushed him out of the way with one hand, sending him across the room.

Garnet was stricken with fear and unable to move, so she just stood there.

The man came to a stop in front of her. " Garnet Til Alexandros?" he questioned coldly.

"Ye…Yes," she replied.

He held his hand out. "Come with me if you want to live."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is what happens when you have too much time on your hands. And if you think this story is kinda strange at this point, you aint seen nothing yet…

And a very special tank you to George Bush for supplying some lines, you just csnt make that stuff up


End file.
